She's My WHAT!
by ZOE007
Summary: Queen Regina couldn't enact the dark curse or kill Princess Emma as a baby so she decided to change so now she helps Snow and David with the kingdom and teaches Emma magic but 8 years after Emma was born someone else casts the dark curse and a few remember who they are thanks to Regina but what no one remembers is Emma has a twin sister. When they remember how is Emma going to act?
1. Chapter 1

Emma was in the stables tending to Moon her unicorn when Regina came racing and grabbed her and the unicorn and took them to the war room where Emma's parents were waiting along with their most trusted friends.

"Mamma what's going on?" Emma was curious the only times she was ever allowed in the war room was when it concerned her.

Snow knelt down in front of her daughter.

"Baby something bad is going to happen so all of us here are going to have a spell placed on our memories so when this bad thing takes us from here we will still remember who we are."

"Can I bring anything with me?" Emma was desperate not to be separated from her loyal animal friends.

"Regina's going to make sure that your furry, feathered and finned friends come too." Snow smiled warmly at her precious little girl.

"Snow we don't have much time, the dark curse is coming upon us fast I need to do this now." Regina said with urgency.

With a nod from Snow Regina cast her spell and then purple smoke engulfed them, Emma had closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was surrounded by trees.

"Mamma? Papa? Red? Regina? Where are you?" Emma called out but only received silence as her reply.

Then a twig snapped and Emma turned her head and saw none other than Moon and her other animal friends they all surrounded her and rubbed up against her to comfort her as they could tell their princess was distraught.

Regina was looking for Snow when she heard a howl come from the forest and headed towards it, about two hours later she saw Emma.

"Emma!" She cried out when she laid eyes on the sweet little girl she cherished more than anything.

"Regina! You're here." Emma said as she ran towards Regina then flung her tiny body at Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and hugged her while burying her face in the crook of Regina's neck as she cried.

"Shhh it's ok little one I've got you're ok." Regina murmured to Emma gently.

After Emma had calmed down and she had stopped crying both her and Regina along with Emma's animals went to look for the rest of the group that were in the war room when the curse hit.

Soon everyone but Snow and David were found, then Emma's wolf let out a howl and took off bringing back with him Snow And David.

"Mamma! Papa!" Emma squealed when she saw her parents.

The three of them hugged, David scooped Emma up and carried her back to the rest of the group with Snow by his side.

"Let's make sure that we are never separated again." Snow said and everyone nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

As the years drew on the small group "the rememberers" as Emma had named them had adapted to this new world Emma was now 11 and in school one day while Regina was in the kitchen getting Emma a snack for when she came home the front door flew open and Emma blew in and ran up the stairs crying.

Regina knowing something must have upset Emma terribly if she went straight to her room without stopping to gab her snack so taking the food she had prepared along with a glass of milk up to the blondes room, luckily for her the door was slightly ajar so she nudged it open with her foot.

"Emma sweetling? What's got my little princess in such a state?" Although Regina was trying to get an answer Emma only turned her head slightly to look at Regina so Regina took that as a win.

Eventually Regina got Emma to sit up and look at her fully and that's when she saw the girls split lip, a deep gash above her right eye and a nasty bruise forming around eye on the same side plus her right cheek was also forming a horrible bruise.

"Emma who did this to you?" Regina demanded of the girl wanting to know who was responsible for harming her precious one, but Emma just lowered her head and started at the floor.

"Emma please darling who did this to you?" Regina decided to go the gentler way.

"Richard Sundown." Emma said softly.

"Who?"

"Richard Sundown." The girl said louder.

"How did this happen?"

"I said something and he attacked me and said something's."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well we were reading fairy tales and one of them was Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, and I said that the story was inaccurate and the Mr. Walt Disney didn't know what the heck he was talking about and then I went on to tell mamma and papa's true story and yours about how you weren't always evil and how you had changed then I said that I was the daughter of Snow White And Prince Charming they all laughed at me and then I started to tell each of them who they are back home and when I told Richard that he was the son of a poor man he wrapped his hand around my throat and slammed me up against a wall and yelled that I was not the daughter of royalty, then he hit me splitting my lip open, then yelled fairytales aren't real, then he hit me again in the eye, then he shouted that if they were I would be the daughter of a lowly street whore, then he threw me into the glass window which is how I got the gash above my eye and to add insult to injury he kicked me in the ribs and back and then spat on me."

Regina cleaned up where the boys saliva had landed on the princess and then took her to the hospital to get her injuries taken care of.

Emma had a few cracked ribs and swelling around her spine and her cut had to be sewn up and an ice pack for her face but apart from that she was fine physically anyway.

When they got home Snow and David were there and Snow did not look happy.

"Emma we need to talk young lady. Now."

"Mamma let me explain..." Emma started but was cut off.

"What you can tell me is why you started a fight with a kid in your class."

"Mamma it wasn't my fault I didn't even throw a punch, he did all the beating. I swear the only thing I did was tell the truth." Emma tried to reason with her angered mother.

Snow was about to say something when David interrupted her.

"What truth was that honey?" David said gently.

"About yours and mamma's story and how mr Walt Disney didn't know what the heck he was talking about and then I told the true story and then Regina's about how she wasn't evil to begin with and how she changed then I told them that I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming they all laughed at me then I told them who they all were back home and they all seemed to believe me except for Richard Sundown he wasn't to happy when I said he was the son of a poor man then he attacked me and said how I was not the daughter of royalty and that fairytales aren't real and if they were I'd be the daughter of a lowly street whore and while he was doing this first he had me by the throat and slammed me into a wall then he hit me splitting my lip then then he threw me into a glass window which how I got the cut above my eye then he hit me again this time hitting me in the eye then he threw me to the ground and kicked me in the back and stomach causing swelling around my spine and a few of my ribs to be cracked." Emma explained.

After hearing all this Snow was in tears and gently hugged her daughter.

"Baby I am so sorry that I said you hit someone. Can you forgive me sweetheart?"

"Mamma you don't need to be forgiven you should know that I would never blame you for wanting answers when you only had one side of a story and what was probably lies." Emma said smiling at her mother.

"I can't believe that I believed a boy without so much as a bruise on him over my own child who is hurt." Snow was openly crying by this point James just held her.

When dinner time came they went to Granny's diner and had their usual meals and Emma was happy that things had worked out between her and her parents about the whole incident at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard was suspended from school for 3 weeks and was made to apologise to Emma, Emma being the person she was forgave him growing up as a princess had taught her to forgive the narrow minded people and embrace the open minded.

Emma was spending her afternoons after school and on the weekends either with her unicorn or working with Regina on trying to find a way to break the curse but so far they had, had no success and Emma was starting to lose hope of ever going home.

When Snow, David and Regina got home they found Emma sitting in the middle of the living room surrounded by papers, charts and books.

"What are you up to sweetheart?" David questioned of his daughter.

"I'm trying to find some sort of lead to breaking the curse, but so far I'm coming up empty, there's just too many variables in making a counter curse plus being in a land without magic it's impossible but if we can find what breaks this curse magic may come to just this town and then we could go home, but I have to talk to Rumplestiltskin I know that he remembers." Emma explained.

"How do you know that he remembers?"

"Because he slipped up and called me Princess Emma. No one else apart from our group knows that. I must speak with him, I know he knows something."

The three adults gave their consent and took Emma to see Rumplestiltskin known better as gold in this world. When they entered the pawn shop Gold was standing behind the counter.

"Ah the Swan family to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Emma had no time for pleasantries so she lost her princess personality and went for tough land without magic kid and got right up close to Gold's face.

"Cut the pleasantries and drop the cursed act I know you remember everything now tell me how they break the curse." Emma demanded.

"They don't you do on the other hand do."

"How? And don't play games with me."

It was obvious to Emma's family that she was not in the mood for Gold's tomfoolery.

"You will have to wait till you are 18 dearie. Till then good day."

As they left Emma was in a right down rotten mood.

"I hate that imp if there was a way to kill him without becoming the next Dark One I would do it in a heartbeat just so no one had to put up with him anymore."

"Careful Emma you don't want to become evil." Regina cautioned the young princess.

The years till she turned 18 seemed to be slow torture for Emma she was currently 16 and it was winter Emma loved winter the fresh snow in the morning having snowball fights with her friends and family Emma was an expert marksman so with every snowball she threw she hit her target.

"Regina can you tell mamma and papa that I'm going into the woods to play for a bit?"

"Another one of your adventures little swan?" Regina asked fondly.  
"Yeah well you know me. I just can't sit still after it's snowed." Emma said with a giggle.

"Have fun sweetie."

"Bye."

Emma went into the forest and was playing tag with her animal friends then she came upon the pond that she regularly visited to see the swans which is how her family and when she saw the pond it was frozen so she decided to go ice skating but when she reached the centre the ice extremely thin there and it gave way under her weight and she plunged into the icy water below she tried to stay afloat but the more colder she felt the harder it was to keep herself above the water, just as she slipped under the water the coldness overtaking her body a figure dressed in light blue jumped in and pulled the now unconscious Emma out of the frosty water and layer her on the ground Emma's wolf friend ran to Emma's family and lead them to where Emma and this mysterious figure were when they came upon them they saw that the mystery person was a girl Emma's age was holding her trying to keep her warm.

"What happened? And who are you?" Regina asked as she was the first one to each the two girls.

"She fell through the ice and I grabbed her. As for who I am, my name is Elsa."

Snow gasped as she was flooded with memories.

"Snow what is it?" David asked her.

"Don't you remember Elsa?" Snow was searching David's eyes for any sign that he remembered Elsa at all.

Then David was also hit with memories and so was Regina as they started to remember Elsa.

"Elsa I can't believe that we forgot you."

"It's ok mamma you were made to forget me by a spell placed on you to erase any trace of me I was then taken to a place called Arendelle and was raised by the king and queen there along with a girl that I believed to be my sister her name is Anna and it wasn't until after the king and queen died that I found out the truth about who I really was."

"Does Anna have powers too?" David asked.

"No that's what first gave me doubts then I started to did some more and found some other things then when the king and queen died my powers became known to everyone on the day of my coronation and I ran away Anna came after me and I accidentally froze her heart but then it was able to be unfrozen and she lived but a few years later I was trapped in an urn until I was released then I was travelling to the enchanted forest when a portal opened up and sucked my ship in and I ended up here in this forest." Elsa finished explaining.

"That must have been at the same time that the dark curse was cast." Regina said with realisation.

Emma started to stir but was shaking.

"We need to get her warm." Elsa said with fear for her sister.

They got Emma home and straight into bed with blankets piled on top to warm her up, Elsa sat beside her not daring to leave incase Emma took a turn for the worse.

About 3 hours later Emma's eyes started opening and she saw Elsa.

"Who are you?" Emma asked not understanding why there was a stranger in her house.

"Everything will be explained to you shortly."

Just then Regina, Snow and David came in.

"Your awake, we were starting to worry." Snow said with a happy sigh.

"Mamma, papa, Regina who is this girl?"

"Emma we need to have a little talk." David said.

"Ok."

"Emma this is Elsa she's your twin sister older by an hour." Snow said.

Emma looked from her mother, to her father, to Regina and to Elsa and they all nodded that it was true.

"She's my WHAT! No she's not you're insane you're all bloody bonkers!" Emma's voice had gained volume.

Emma left out of bed and didn't care that she was still cold and ran out of the house and right out into a snow storm that had been forecasted that day, but she didn't care she just ran straight back to the forest to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's entire family was out looking for her but with all the fresh snow fall it was hard for even Emma's wolf friend to pick up her scent, every time he did it died off leaving them wandering around until he picked it up again the longer that Emma was out there the more likely it was that she could die they were searching for hours on end when Elsa spotted something in the distance.

"Over there I see something." Elsa said pointing.

They all raced over and saw a delicate hand sticking out of the snow, Emma's wolf started growling as he dug at the snow, soon they were all digging and finally uncovered enough of Emma for Elsa to get her hands under Emma's arms and drag her out of the snow that she was under.

When Emma was fully out they all got a good look at her, her skin was turning blue and her right leg was covered in blood and so was her stomach.

They took her to the hospital and an hour later Emma started to wake up but when she opened her eyes they were unfocused and she saw a large male figure standing over her and started screaming.

Elsa took hold of her sister and sat on her hospital bed rocking her terrified sister.

"Emma it's ok it's just papa. You're safe now." Elsa said soothingly in Emma's ear.

Elsa's presence, voice and embrace seemed to have an immediate calming effect on Emma as she calmed down and her eyes focused and she could see exactly who was in her room.

"Where is he?" Emma asked fearfully.

"Who little princess."

"The man who attacked me after I ran, he was in the forest Regina. I went to use my magic forgetting that I can't access it here."

Emma was released from hospital and soon settled on the sofa.

"Baby what did the man do?" Snow asked although she was afraid of the answer.

"He pulled out a knife and I ran he was chasing me I could here him then I tripped and he caught me across the leg I dug under the snow and through the wet dirt trying to find something to protect myself and my hand landed on a stick and he came at me again with the knife and I used the stick he got me in the stomach and I took out his eye.

I knew what he wanted so when I got far enough away I buried myself under the snow I was about to get up when he left but more fell on me." Emma explained.

Snow let out a breath she had been holding relieved that what she was fearing didn't happen.

"I know he's still out there, but I know I can handle him." Emma said bravely.

Regina and Elsa could tell Emma was putting on a brave front, that night Elsa was sleeping in the same room as Emma saying she wanted to get to know her sister when everyone had fallen asleep Emma started tossing and turning while she started talking, her talking turned into full blown screams Elsa was awake instantly when Emma gave one final scream as she shot up in bed and Elsa rushed to her side what with Elsa being on the other side of the room and enveloped her sister as she sat down gently rocking her and stroking her blonde locks.

"You're ok he's not here, you're safe now, no ones going to hurt you."

And just like at the hospital aided by Elsa, Emma calmed down.

"Elsa he's going to come looking for me I know he will." Emma whispered with a shudder.

"How do you know that little sister?"

"I saw it while I was asleep, Elsa he won't stop until he gets what he wants from me or unless he gets stopped."

"Emma you're talking about killing someone."

"It's the only way unless I let him take me."

"Emma you're talking madness!" Elsa exclaimed with horror that her sister would even consider those two options.

"What other choice do I have Elsa? I can't use my magic because there's no magic in this land so either he dies or he takes what he wants those are the only two choices." Emma spoke with resolve.

While Elsa went back to sleep after making Emma promise not to do anything until after they talked to their parents and Regina, Emma was weighing her two options, on one hand is she killed him her heart would blacken and redeeming her heart would be like and addict going through withdrawal, on the other hand is she let him get what he wanted it could make her close herself off from everyone.

While she was deciding a bird flew in the window and landed on her bed, and Emma knew what her choice was.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had been searching for the man who attacked her and coming up with no leads then one day she found something in a book about luring out a suspect and decided to use it.

Even though Gold was not someone to trust Emma knew she needed something's from his shop to help her when she faced her attacker again, the bell above the door rang as Emma entered, Gold stuck his head out from the back of the store to see who it was that had entered.

"Ah princess to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Look you know that I wouldn't normally ask for your help, but I'm desperate because what I need you have here."

"What do you need?"

Emma went over with Gold what she would need and Gold even though he loved to make deals he helped Emma free of charge because as the years had passed in Storybrooke he had grown fond of Emma and thought of her as a daughter and wanted to help her.

Emma had got everything she needed and she saw a change in Gold that she had not noticed before and so when he asked if she would accompany him to Granny's for lunch she accepted and had a good time, he told her stories from the Enchanted Forest that she had never heard before and about his son, when he mentioned Baelfire Emma saw the pain in his face and heard the sadness in his voice.

"When this is over I'll help you find him."

"We'd need magic here first so the curse would need to be broken first."

"Of course and thank you."

Emma left and got to work on setting up her plan.

Night fell and Emma was waiting for the creep to show up, her plan was to snag him in a net that was invisible at night only Emma could find it in the dark because she was able to use sonar and echolocation to find it so she didn't accidentally tangle herself.

Emma had been outside in the forest waiting for 6 hours it was now midnight when he finally showed up Emma took off running towards the net but he caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist and threw her to he ground causing her to get a gash above her eye the blood dripping into her eye made it hard for her to see him and he landed multiple punches and kicks to her body and face but Emma got in one solid kick to his nether regions and got to her feet and they faced off in hand to hand combat while they were fighting Emma was thankful that Graham and Lancelot had trained her in hand to hand as well as weaponry.

By the end of the fight Emma was barely standing where as the her assailant had tripped over a rock that Emma had hidden and fallen into the net.

Emma stepped forward with a knife in her hand.

"You know some would say you deserve a fair trial... But I'm not one of them."

And with that she plunged the knife into his heart killing him, his blood covered her hands, and yet she didn't seem to notice or care.

She dropped the knife and walked away, what Emma wasn't aware of was that her heart was turning black.  
Elsa had gone looking for Emma not surprised that her sister had left in the night, she just hoped that she got to Emma before something happened not knowing that Emma had just killed.

Elsa came across Emma and she was scratching and rubbing her arms as if there was a skin irritation but there was nothing there, she immediately rushed over and slid to her knees beside Emma.

"Emma what's wrong?"

When Emma looked up her eyes weren't their usual Caribbean blue they were a sparkling golden colour with silver streaks running through like lightning strikes.

"Leave me alone!" Emma sneered and left Elsa kneeling on the ground.

When Elsa made it back home she ran right to Snow and David.

"Mamma? Papa? Something is really wrong with Emma."

"What's wrong with her?" Snow asked.

"Her eyes are sparkly golden with sliver through them like lightning."

Regina came into the room.

"Her heart is blackening."

"We've lost her to evil." Snow said with sorrow.

"Not yet we haven't."

Snow looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"When her eyes go from sparkling gold and silver to red then we've lost her. But because they aren't yet then we can still save her."

Regina filled them in on what they had to do to save Emma.

Because Emma had done an evil act a small amount of magic had come to Storybrooke but nothing like if the curse had broken.

While Snow, David and Elsa were setting up their part of the plan Regina and Red were looking for Emma, who was looking for her next kill, about an hour of searching Regina and Red had found Emma and subdued herald knocked her out then took her to a cabin that had been set up by Snow, David and Elsa.

When Emma woke up she was handcuffed to a bed.

"What's going on? Let me go."

Regina stepped out of the shadows.

"Not until we have saved you."


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and Emma was literally sweeting the taste for blood out, she was weak and pale and her eyes kept flickering between Caribbean blue and sparkly gold with silver, the longer she she stayed handcuffed to the bed in the cabin the more she started to become her real self her family and friends would take turns taking care of her helping her get through the pain of withdrawal several times Snow couldn't bear to see Emma in so much pain so she'd go outside and a look of panic would come over Emma's face as Snow left each time thinking that her mother couldn't look at her anymore, but Elsa would calm her down saying that Snow felt helpless that she couldn't take the pain away.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and Regina noticed that the blood lust was killing Emma from the inside so she got Elsa to freeze Emma to stop the convulsions and started working on a spell to eradicate the blood lust from her precious princess.

Hours passed and the spell was complete, Elsa unfroze Emma and immediately started shivering and Regina waved her hand and the cuffs were gone and a warm blanket was covering Emma's body and Regina went to the bed and pulled Emma into her arms and held her tightly. Soon Emma's shaking subsided and she was able to talk again.

"Thank you Regina." The younger blonde murmured.

Regina went to talk to Snow and David whilst Elsa stayed with Emma.

"Elsa what was life like for you in Arendelle?"

"It wasn't how I would have liked it to be, the king and queen made me keep my powers a secret even from Anna after I accidentally hit her in the head with my powers, the rock trolls saved her but she didn't remember that I had powers, and then like I said before my powers came out at my coronation and how I'd hurt Anna a second time then how it all turned out ok then I was trapped in the urn and then released then the portal and ending up here."

"Sounds like you had a rough time."

"Yeah but it got me to you and our parents."

Elsa wraps her arms around Emma and Emma snuggled into her sister loving the feeling of having a sibling to hold you when you need it.

Days after Emma came back from her temporary dark time Regina had removed Emma's heart to look at it to make sure that her heart was back to being the bright red and was thankful that Emma's heart had no traces of black remaining, when she put it back in a bright white light surrounded Emma and then pulled away and forming a ball in front of the girl then making a beeline straight for Emma's chest and disappeared into her skin.

"What was that?" Snow exclaimed.

"I'm not really sure I've never seen anything like that before."

"I think I know what happened." Emma said suddenly.

They all looked at her.

"Regina take my heart."

Regina knowing better than to argue with Emma put her hand in and gave a gentle tug on Emma's heart but it wouldn't come free.

She removed her hand in shock and looked at Emma.

"Emma how did you know that, that is what would happen?"

"I just knew." Emma said smiling.

More months had passed and Emma and Elsa were turning 17 the two were so close Regina often said that they were as thick as thieves, Emma had gotten a few gifts whilst Elsa got more because of all the years that Snow and David missed out on Emma's eyes were getting moist from tears that were threatening to spill over, she felt so alone because everyone was paying more attention to Elsa instead of equal attention to both of them.

Figuring that no one would miss her if she left Emma slipped out the back door of the diner and wen to the woods, climbed up her favourite tree and fell asleep.

Back at the diner Elsa noticed her sister missing.

"Mamma where'd Emma go?"

Snow looked around and couldn't see Emma anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma woke when a strong wind nearly knocked her off her branch so she decided to climb down as she was climbing she heard a crack then suddenly the branch her feet were on snapped and she was left clinging to the branch above her head.

At Granny's Elsa felt a wave of fear wash over her.

"Emma." She whispered knowing that it was Emma's fear that she was feeling, then suddenly she was linked to Emma seeing through her sisters eyes.

As Emma looked up at the branch she was clinging to started to break.

"Mamma, papa I know where Emma is and we need to hurry she doesn't have long."

Elsa, Snow, David and Regina headed into the woods hoping that they reached Emma in time.

Meanwhile Emma was hoping that the branch would hold out till someone reached her, unfortunately luck was not on her side because just as the search party got to where the tree was the branch Emma was holding onto snapped and Emma plummeted towards the ground managing to hit every other branch on her way down but she didn't hit solid ground she landed on something cold, wet and soft. Emma had landed in a pile of snow she realised that Elsa had used her powers to save her from landing on the hard ground which judging from the height she fell from probably would have snapped her neck, unfortunately Emma didn't escape unscathed, her right arm was broken, her right shoulder was dislocated and her collarbone was fractured.

After a gruelling hospital visit Emma was back home her arm, shoulder and collarbone were throbbing, Elsa feeling Emma's pain as if it were her own used her magic to numb the areas to give Emma a break from the pain.

Emma was a very fast healer and being magical helped make her recovery go even faster not once did Elsa leave her sisters side to Elsa Emma was the most precious thing in her life and she'd do what ever she needed to do to make sure Emma was happy.

After Emma was fully healed Elsa had to ask the one question that was on all their minds.

"Emma why did you leave the party it was for both of us."

"Because everyone was turning their full attention to you I know that is was your first birthday since being separated from us but everyone just ignored me, like I didn't matter at all, it was like you were a diamond and I was just a boring plain rock that gets stuck in a horses hoof." Emma's voice cracked as she spoke.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Emma and held her.

"Sweetie you should have said something to everyone or to me I would have made sure that they paid equal attention both of us like when there's a conversation that everyone's apart of, I would do anything for you you're my sister." Elsa explained.

"Besides there is no way you could hide for long, we're twins I can feel when you're scared or hurt, I will never let you down." Elsa smiled.

"I'm not scared or hurt anymore."

"But you were sad."

Emma looked at Elsa ready to deny it.

"Emma I can feel your emotions remember."

"Do you know how annoying it is not being able to lie to you?"

There was a pause before they both started laughing which was only made worse when Emma toppled of the bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor, suddenly Snow, David and Regina all burst into the room with identical worried expressions which when the girls looked at them bought about another round of the point that they were crying from laughing too hard once they had settled down the three adults sat down as Emma clambered back onto the bed with a lopsided grin on her face.

"What was that thud?" Snow asked her daughters which caused them to giggle.

"Um... Well you see..." Emma was giggling too much to speak properly.

"Emma and I were laughing and then she kind of toppled off the bed and hit the floor." Elsa said while she giggled at the memory of Emma falling off the bed.

"We thought it sounded like you had a giant or something in here."

"Sorry mamma." Both girls apologised.

"Emma why did you run away?"

Emma not wanting to say anything looked down at the floor, Elsa went to reply but Emma gave her a sharp poke in the foot signalling her not to say anything.

"One of you better say something now." Snow was getting frustrated with not knowing why her daughter had run away.

"I don't want you to hate me or be disappointed in me." Emma said sadly.

"Emma no matter what you do in life we would never hate you or be disappointed, you can tell us anything." David said.

Emma looked at Elsa and gave her a nod, so Elsa told them what Emma had said to her.

"Oh baby we had no idea you should have said something, we never meant to make you feel like that."

"I know mamma."

As soon as the girls were asleep Regina, Snow and David talked and decided to do something special to make it up to Emma, what they didn't know was that Elsa had woken up and was listening to them and she smiled and started to plans her own special thing for Emma.

The next day everything was set for Emma's surprise, David was going to teach her how to fight with a sword and had gotten a special sword made, Regina had written Emma a book on the adventures that the two of them had, had back in the Enchanted Forest at the end of each story was a special gem that when touched would show that adventure and Snow had gotten Emma her most favourite bird a falcon.

Elsa had created a necklace out of ice which then became crystal it was a snowflake.

Now all they had to wait on was Emma to wake up and come downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was waiting for Emma when they heard a loud bang and Emma use a few choice words never heard from a princess which signalled that Emma had hit the floor probably tripped over her quilt.

Elsa was smiling even though she had felt the sting off carpet burn on her knees and palms she was smiling because her sister was a downright klutz in the morning.

Emma made it down stairs without anymore klutzing out and when she came into the kitchen she saw her parents, sister and Regina smiling at her and she got suspicious.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked warily.

"Up to? We're not up to anything sweetheart." Snow said innocently.

"O...k." Emma said slowly not believing her mother.

Emma sat down at the table and Snow placed a plate of Emma's favourite breakfast in front of her and Emma knew that something was definitely up, Elsa sat beside her and seeing the bruise forming on Emma's cheek where she had hit the floor, used her ice powers to make her hand cool and placed it against her sisters cheek to stop it from swelling.

Once Emma had finished eating Elsa used her ice magic again aiming it at Emma, Emma disappeared from view as the snow swirled around her and when it cleared Emma stood there dressed in a dress identical to Elsa's and her hair was braided just like Elsa's and on her feet were the same shoes that Elsa was wearing, Emma looked up and smiled at Elsa.

"Now we even look alike my dearest sister." Elsa said hugging Emma.

(AN: Emma and Elsa don't look like each other as they are not identical twins they just look alike in fashion.)

Regina walked behind Emma and placed a blindfold over her eyes and David picked her up and carried her out to the car and they drove to the pond where Red, Granny and all the other people that were at the first party were waiting.

Once Emma, her family and Regina arrived, Emma was still blindfolded David came around and opened her door and removed the blindfold, Emma looked around in shock.

"What's going on?"

"Well we thought that we would make up for the bad time that you had at the previous party by throwing once just for you." Snow said smiling at Emma.

Emma looked at Elsa worriedly but Elsa just smiled at her sister.

"I knew that they were planning this Emma I woke up last night and heard them talking."

"And you're ok with it?"

"Are you kidding? Emma all I want if for you to be happy and safe."

Elsa hugged Emma tightly while the adults went on ahead to get everything set up for the guest of honour, Elsa led Emma over to everyone and they all had more gifts for Emma to make up for last time.

After the festivities and everyone had gone home and Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Granny, and Red were left Elsa froze the pond thickly and took Emma out onto it and the two of them skated for hours, then David taught Emma how to fight and gave her the sword and explained that it was a special sword and when the time came she would find out why, then Regina gave Emma the book and said that she would read one of the stories to Emma and Elsa that night (because even though they were 17 they still loved a bedtime story), Snow got Emma to hold out her arm and the falcon landed on her arm and walked up onto her shoulder, finally Elsa was left and she placed the necklace around Emma's neck.

"Remember when you wear this necklace I will never be far away I will always find you my sister."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma now understood that no one meant to make her feel left out at the first party and she felt loved Emma was starting to have strong feelings for Regina and she didn't know what to do so she went to the one person that she knew she could talk to about anything, her sister Elsa, she walked into their now shared bedroom and sat down on her bed with a thump and a groan, Elsa looked up from a book she was reading.

"Ems are you ok?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What about?"

"I'm having strong feelings for Regina and I'm conflicted, my heart says to go with it while my head tells me she practically helped mamma and papa raise me."

"Which is stronger? Your heart or your head?"

"My heart."

"You have your answer."

What Emma didn't know was that Regina was having the same problem but she came to her decision a lot quicker then Emma and was heading down the hall on her way to tell Emma when she bumped into something hard yet soft but when Regina looked she realised that it wasn't a something but rather a someone. It was Emma, Regina got up quickly and held her hand out to the girl on the ground in front of her.

"Emma are you ok?" Regina asked with concern as she was worried that Emma had hurt herself when she hit the ground.

"Apart from a bruised pride I'm fine. Where were you headed ?"

"To see you actually."

"That's funny because I was on my way to see you. I wanted to tell you something."

"So do I. You first dear."

"Regina I am totally in love with you."

Regina smiled at Emma who had taken a sudden interest in the floor, gently placing a finger under the blondes chin brought Caribbean blue eyes up to meet brown ones.

"Emma I love you too, that is what I was on my way to tell you."

"It's about time you two." Came the voices of both Snow and David who were grinning from ear to ear.

"How long have you two known about this?" Regina practically demanded.

"For some time and we knew that it was just a matter of time before you two realised it too." David said with a smile.

Snow was lightly giggling so was Elsa.

"Elsa please tell me that you didn't know before I told you." Emma begged of her sister.

"Sorry sweetie but I did but it meant a lot that you would come and talk to me about it."

Suddenly Emma was hit with an incredibly painful sound which caused her to move her hands to her ears as she crouched down whimpering, her ears being covered helped a bit and her whimpering was less.

"Emma baby?" Snow was deeply concerned about his sudden change in her daughter.

Regina was beside her and gently pulled Emma's hand away and Emma whimpered more and it was almost like she was crying.

"It's like she's hearing something that's killing her." Regina said.

Regina used a device that led them right to what was causing Emma so much pain.


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out that the sound was a creature that had come to this land due to being caught up in the curse and and for some reason it's cry was affecting Emma, what they didn't know was that the creature had forged a bond with Emma and that is why it was effecting her, while they were watching the creature they hadn't noticed Emma had arrived and was heading towards the creature the closer she got to it the less the pain she felt when she was touching the creature which turned out to be a gryphon the pain had stopped completely as she healed what was wrong with him as a think you he took Emma for a flight above the town. Emma while looking down at Storybrooke knew she had to break the curse soon, she just didn't know how.

Days went by and there was still no clue as to how Emma was to break the curse and it was frustrating her to no end Elsa sensing her sisters distress entered the living room and saw that Emma was getting a headache by the way her head was in her hands so she went over and removed Emma's hands and put her own on her sisters temples and began to rub them in slow circles Emma started to relax and rested her back against Elsa about 15 minutes later Emma's headache was gone.

"Thanks Els." Emma said with a contented sigh, her sister always knew what she wanted even without using their connection.

"Anything for you Ems."

Emma and Elsa were counting down the months till next year when they would turn 18 for Elsa it was exciting but for Emma it was about breaking the curse on everyone else and that day couldn't come fast enough for her.

After moths of waiting Emma and Elsa's 18th birthday had arrived and Emma was wondering how she was going to break the curse because all the years of research had ended in her finding nothing whatsoever and it troubled her deeply.

The party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves and Emma and Elsa were having a blast and they were both getting the same amount of attention so they didn't have a repeat of last time, Emma loved how she and Elsa were dressed the same and so for the party she kept wearing the blue dress and shoes that Elsa had used her magic to make for her and her hair stayed braided.

When everyone was distracted a hooded figure slipped a sleeping curse into Emma's drink (what Rumplestiltskin didn't tell Emma was that to break the curse someone would need to wake Emma up from a sleeping curse) Emma took a sip and immediately collapsed.

"Mamma? Papa? Regina?" Elsa cried out when she saw her sister collapse.

Snow, David and Regina turn and saw Elsa holding Emma's head in her lap, and they rushed over to them.

"Elsa sweetie what happened?" Snow asked.

"I don't know one second she was fine and talking then she took a sip of her drink and instantly collapsed." Elsa said with tears streaming down her face as she looked at her sisters still form.

"Emma can you hear me sweetie? If you can hear me open your eyes." Snow tried to coax her daughters eyes open but it was not working and Snow turned to Regina.

"Regina it looks like a sleeping curse."

Regina used a spell to check for a sleeping curse.

"I'm afraid Snow that it is indeed a sleeping curse it must have been slipped into her drink when no one was looking. Elsa did Emma ever leave her drink unattended at anytime?"

"No she had it in her hand at all times."

"She must not have been looking when it was slipped in then the person who put the sleeping curse in Emma's drink was able to slip away without being noticed when everyone was distracted." Regina explained.

Snow raised her head when she had a thought.

"What about true loves kiss? It will work I know it will."

Regina leant down and kissed Emma on her still lips and there was a wave of light and everyone remembered who they were as the curse broke a gasp escaped Emma's lips as she woke up and her Caribbean blue eyes met dreamy brown ones and a smile graced her mouth.

"Rumple was wrong it wasn't me it was you, you broke the curse."

"Now, now dearie she was only part of the solution but by you going under a sleeping curse it created a gateway for the curse to break your true love's kiss was just the closing of the circuit." Rumplestiltskin said suddenly appearing.

"You! It was you! You slipped Emma the sleeping curse!" David was infuriated and lunged for Rumplestiltskin grabbing him by the front of the shirt.

"It had to be done otherwise everyone would still be oblivious dearie." Rumple chuckled.

"Give me one good reason what I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right now." David threatened.

"Papa please just take me home." Emma said weakly.

"Papa, Emma is weak right now and needs to rest. She needs to be at home we can deal with him later."


	11. Chapter 11

David picked up his fragile daughter and carried her home, by the time he had gotten her up the stairs Emma was already asleep once he placed her down on the bed he realised how cold he really felt and snow began to fall indoors just then Elsa walked in.

"Elsa are you doing this?"

"No papa." Elsa said just as confused as her father.

There was a whimper that came from Emma and David knew that Emma was in the burning room just like Snow had been after waking from her sleeping curse.

"It's Emma." David said realisation laced his voice.

"You mean she has ice magic too?"

"It looks like it baby."

"This means magic is here if Emma's powers are growing and new ones are presenting."

David saw the smile on Elsa's mouth.

"What's got you smiling sweetie?"

"Well now that Emma has ice magic I know that I'm not alone."

David was confused at why his other blonde daughter would think that she was alone, Elsa seeing the look on her fathers face started to giggle.

"You have no idea what I mean do you?"

"I just don't understand why you'd say you were alone."

"What I want was that now I know I'm not the only one with this power and the person that also has this ice magic is none other than my twin sister." Elsa beamed.

Emma moaned alerting father and sister to her waking up, they both went to her side Elsa sat on the bed and looked Emma in the eyes.

"Ems you need to calm down otherwise it will continue to snow in here."

"What?" Emma was very groggy.

"You have ice magic too and whatever you were dreaming about was making you panic causing your ice magic to come forth, hence the snow indoors."

Emma started concentrating but it wasn't working the more she tried to stop the snow the worse it got, then Elsa got an idea and took Emma's hands in both of hers.

"Ems look at me. Look me right in the eyes."

Emma's eyes met Elsa's and she immediately started to calm down and the snow stopped falling.

"Ok Emma now we're going to make the snow on the floor disappear. Now what I want you to do is think of the snow vanishing into nothing, feel your ice magic drawing the snow back from where it came."

Emma did as Elsa said and soon the snow was completely gone and Emma smiled broadly at Elsa.

"You did it Ems I am so proud of you." Elsa said with an immense amount of pride in her sister who she classed as her little sister only because was born an hour before Emma.

Snow and Regina came in to the room and saw Emma was awake and alert.

"Emma how are feeling baby?" Snow asked worried about Emma's answer.

"I'm ok but I had a weird dream while I was sleeping, I dreamt I was in a room it was red and it had curtains but now windows and the room and curtains were on fire. I'm scared to go to sleep again."

"Charming you know what to do." Snow gave her husband a knowing look.

David got up and left the room and came back with a candle and placed it on the bedside table then lit it.

"This will help, I did this for your mamma when she woke up from her sleeping curse."

Everyone but Elsa left the room so Emma could get more rest and soon Emma was asleep and in the burning room and before she could wake up on her own she was pulled out by Elsa who was waking her up for dinner, the two girls went downstairs and sat at the table when Emma placed her arm on the table she cried out in pain, causing all three adults and one new adult were at Emma's side Regina took Emma's arm gently in her hand and moved her dress sleeve up to reveal a nasty burn running up and down her right arm.

"Emma how did this happen sweetling.?"

"I don't know."

"Regina could this have happened from the burning room?" Snow asked.

"Only if she was suddenly pulled out of there."

"Oh no." Elsa's voice was full of guilt.

"Elsa do you know something about the burn?" David asked.

"I woke her up for dinner."

"Elsa you couldn't have known that this would happen." Emma said trying to sooth her sisters guilt.

Just like Elsa, Emma could sooth her sister with just her voice or touch.

Regina applied a salve to the burn to heal it and after everyone had finished eating Emma and Elsa went outside to exercise their powers, when Regina looked outside the backyard was completely covered in a thick blanket of snow and she motioned for Snow and David to come to the window and they saw the two girls hurling snowball after snowball at each other of course they were using their ice magic to creat the snowballs, one of Elsa's snowballs hit Emma square in the face causing both of them to laugh Emma started to laugh harder when one of her own snowballs hit Elsa in the butt when she had doubled over laughing.

Soon it was time for Emma and Elsa to go to bed as they were exhausted while everyone slept a figure appeared and put a ladder leading up to Elsa and Emma's room and it watched Emma sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Emma and Elsa were exiting Granny's diner with Regina and the three of them were laughing because some guy had starts hassling Regina so Emma used her powers to fling several cream pies at him and when he went to storm away he slipped and landed on hit butt causing everyone to end up laughing.

As they were waking down the street towards home a man with a hook for a hand was watching Emma very intently, he smirked as he watched and thought.

Emma was sitting with Elsa on the sofa with a big bowl of popcorn between them as they watched a movie to Elsa's shock it was Frozen which Elsa was constantly saying that the events in the movie were completely false Emma chuckled and explained that it was just a movie and that they usually aren't accurate when the songs played Emma sang along perfectly and beautifully having watched it several times, after the movie ended Emma and Elsa went outside to the forest and used their ice magic to freeze the pond so thick that it wouldn't break at all and only their magic could undo it and they skated for hours, then they built ice forts and had a snowball war Emma won due to a flaw in Elsa's fort there was a hole big enough for a snowball to fit through which allowed Emma to hit her mark.

The man with the hook was once again watching Emma everywhere Emma went he was there watching her, Emma had started to get the feeling she was being watched but she couldn't see anyone or anything when she looked and as usual Elsa could feel Emma's feelings and her normal touch didn't soothe Emma only when Elsa started to stroke Emma's hair did Emma settle down soon she was breathing slowly as she had fallen asleep.

Days had gone by while the man just watched and Snow and David thought Emma was becoming paranoid but Elsa knew differently and decided to shadow Emma whenever she could but Emma's new job as deputy to Graham had her out of Elsa's sights more then Elsa would have liked.

While Emma and Graham were doing paperwork the phone rang it was Rumplestiltskin someone had broken into his shop.

"I'll take it Graham."

"Emma are you sure that you don't want back up?"

"Gold said that the person was unarmed, I'll be fine."

Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and left for the pawn shop.

When she got there she heard glass breaking entering through the back she saw a man holding Rumple by the throat, she crept up on them picking up Rumplestiltskin's cane that had been taken from him so he couldn't defend himself she slipped up behind the man pinning Rumplestiltskin and slammed the cane into the back of his head unfortunately the hit didn't knock the guy out it just pissed him off and he whirls on the 18 year old coming towards her with a look that frightened her terribly as she backed away from him till he had her backed into a corner, suddenly a ball of magic hit the man in the back, he turned around and there stood Rumplestiltskin.

"Step away from the girl." He said as he readied another ball to hurl at the intruder.

"Oh do shut up." The intruder said as he flung a orb at Rumplestiltskin's feet smoke rose and surrounded him the it solidified and Rumple was encased the man swung his left fist at Emma knocking her out then he picked her up and carried her out of the shop.

20 minutes later the solid smoke cracked and broke freeing Rumplestiltskin and he transported himself to get Snow, David and Regina.

He found them at Granny's.

"Your majesties I have some bad news about the princess Emma."

Elsa stepped out from behind her parents and walked over to Rumplestiltskin.

"What about my sister?"

"I'm afraid that in trying to protect me the princess was kidnapped."

"WHAT!" They said in unison.

Before anyone could stop her Elsa was out the door and on her way to try and find her sister but she was having trouble because their link can only work when they are both awake and Emma was unconscious.

Meanwhile the man was waiting for Emma to wake up not knowing about the link between the sisters. Emma started to shift as she was being ripped back into consciousness a groan alerted her captor to her waking up when she opened her eyes she saw wooden walls, she felt a slight rocking motion and heard water on the outside which suggested to her that she was on a ship.

"Ah you're awake finally."

Emma tried making a run for the door but she was yanked back by her arms she looked behind her and saw that her wrists were shackled to the wall behind her, she knew that she was not going anywhere because every ships metal was enchanted to withstand icy conditions so her ice magic would not work on these chains.

"Let me go this instant, do you know who I am?"

Emma was only answered with a smirk from this man who was obviously a pirate.

"Who are you?"

"You lass can call me Hook." He said with a leer.

"And now you are my prisoner, I think I'll make you my slave."

"You can't do that I am a princess it's against the law."

"Yeah well lass I'm a pirate I tend to break the law."

Hook paused as he thought.

"Perhaps I won't make you a slave you could be my companion. It does get very lonely on my ship."

He gripped Emma's chin with his right hand, Emma yanked her head away.

"I'll never be yours not ever."

Hook chuckled at her fire he had always loved a girl that had a fire because each one had a different way of containing it and boy did he plan on containing this fire.


	13. Chapter 13

While Elsa was looking for Emma. Regina, Snow and David had caught up with her and together the 4 of them looked for the missing princess, suddenly Elsa was hit with a wave of pain. David ran to Elsa.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No it's Emma whoever took her is torturing her. We have to hurry."

The group took off at a run then they came to a sudden halt when Elsa's cellphone rang Elsa answered.

"Hello? Red? Really? Thank you so much."

"Honey? What is it?" Snow asked.

"It was Red she got a call that someone saw a man carrying an unconscious person towards the docks."

Making a 180 degree turn they headed for the docks Elsa had to be carried because of the pain that she was receiving through Emma they made it to the docks and saw the pirate ship and proceeded forward.

Meanwhile Hook had grown bored of torturing Emma and decided to move on to the main event.

"Now lass here comes the finale." He said as he descended on her.

Outside the ship the group all heard Emma let out a scream that could raise the dead, Regina and Elsa ran ahead of Snow and David and onto the ship, the two of them made it to where Emma was being held and Regina blasted the door off and what they saw both horrified and enraged them there was Emma lying on the ground her clothes torn and ripped her injured body shaking with the sobs that were coming from her and there was Hook barely clothed himself smirking triumphantly. Regina flung him away from Emma and when he hit the ground Elsa partially froze him.

"We'll deal with you later." Regina said with a sneer as a bit of the Evil Queen surfaced.

Looking at Emma Regina could tell that Emma had been raped and that made her even more pissed but she was relieved that Emma's injuries weren't fatal. To make sure that Emma was not going to see her be the Evil Queen (even if it was only for a little while) Regina transported Emma to Snow and David she knew that they would get her to the hospital, so the only people that were in the room were Hook, Regina and Elsa and both of them looked at Hook, if looks could kill Hook would have been incinerated.

The only sounds that could be heard from outside the ship if anyone walked by was Hooks screams as he was taken care of by Regina and Elsa, after Hook was dealt with and both Elsa and Regina were satisfied that Hook wasn't going to be able to bother Emma ever again they left and on the way home Elsa started to wonder who the call to Red came from.


	14. Chapter 14

While everyone was fussing over Emma, Elsa was searching for any clues as to who called Red and she finally got a massive clue when she went through Red's received call and tracked the signal which led her to an ice-cream shop.

when Elsa entered the shop she came face to face with her aunt Ingrid.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa demanded angrily.

"Elsa it's so good to see you again my dear."

"Why are you here and what is your interest in Emma?" Elsa refused to respond to Ingrids words.

"I mean no harm to her."

"That's not what I asked."

With a light laugh Ingrid disappeared in a swirl of snow, when the snow died down and Elsa saw that her aunt had gone she stormed back to her sister and parents in an angry huff a trail of ice following behind her.

Emma had recovered from her ordeal but wouldn't speak to anyone until she had spoken to Elsa, she just had to speak to her sister.

When Elsa arrived Snow whisked her straight upstairs to talk to Emma, Elsa sensing something was troubling her sister went straight over and sat down next to her

"What's on your mind Ems?"

"I get the feeling like I'm being watched and I don't know if I really am or if I'm just being paranoid because of everything that's happened as of late." Emma said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"You're not paranoid. You are being followed by my aunt Ingrid, well I thought she was my aunt, but considering I'm not actually related to her I guess she's not really my aunt. Although she does have the same powers that you and I share."

"What does she want from me?"

"She wouldn't say, she just avoided answering my questions the disappeared. Don't worry I won't let her near you."

Elsa drew Emma into a firm and comforting embrace and Emma knew she would always feel safe in one of Elsa's hugs and she had a small smile on her face as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Once again Ingrid was there watching Emma for soon everything would fall into place and boy was she going to be there for that.


	15. Chapter 15

Ingrid was finding it hard to get anywhere near Emma because Elsa had told Snow, David, Regina and the others in the group that Emma was being followed by her aunt, so Emma had 2 guards on her at all times and just as a precaution Elsa also had 2 guards, Snow and David weren't going to lose either of their girls.

Days passed and Ingrid was forming a plan to get Emma first then Elsa, she was counting on Emma being Elsa's weakness, she had the whole thing planned out and then went over it with a fine toothed comb to get rid of any flaws it was pretty straight forward freeze Emma's guards then snatch Emma and hopefully Elsa would come for her sister.

Ingrid's moment came when Emma and her guards were taking a walk in the forest because that is where Emma felt most at home, considering she lived for many years in the Enchanted Forest she just loved the earthy scent it always helped to bring up the good times she had, had. While Emma was reminiscing Ingrid pounced freezing one guard while the other used his shield to block the magic sent towards him, cutting her losses she grabbed Emma and fled to her hide out.

Meanwhile at the family mansion the guard that got away from Ingrid burst through the door out of breath.

"Lancelot? What's wrong?" Snow asked then she noticed the lack of her daughters presence.

"Lancelot? Where's Emma?"

"I'm sorry Snow but there was nothing I could do she just took her."

Regina coming from the kitchen only caught the last bit of the sentence.

"Who took who?"

"A woman took the princess Emma." Lancelot said.

Suddenly Elsa gasped as she was hit with Emma's fear then she saw through Emma's eyes and she could also hear what was being said, 5 minutes later the connection was broken.

"Elsa sweetheart what did you see?" David asked.

"It was Ingrid she took Emma. She also wants me, she wants to regain what she lost years ago and to get that she is counting on Emma being my weakness, she's hoping that I'll come for Emma."

"Did you see where they are?"

"Yes, they're in an ice cave and it's good that Emma now doesn't get bothered by the cold anymore or she would be turning blue right now."

Elsa devised a plan to get Emma back and hopefully without anyone getting harmed.

Using Elsa's plan David and Snow flanked the ice cave on the right while Red and her granny flanked the left, Regina entered the cave to retrieve her true love.

A scream echoed through the cave, it tugged on Regina's heartstrings because she knew her princess had made that scream, Regina picked up her pace and when she arrived in the spacious main part of the cave she hid behind an ice pillar and waited.

"You should resist this Emma it will happen and when it does we will be a family, then Elsa will join us too." Ingrid said gently.

"You're insane Elsa and I will never be your family she and I have a family and you can't come between a real family." Emma said strongly despite her wound courtesy of Ingrid.

Regina smiled trust her Emma to be brave even now, about 12 minutes later Ingrid grew board of trying to convince Emma to join her so she retired to her bedchamber and left Emma on the ground, moving quickly and quietly as possible Regina made her way to Emma.

"Emma? Sweetheart it's me." Regina whispered.

"Regina? You came."

"Shh now we'll talk later, right now we need to get out of here." Regina helped Emma up off the ground and together they left the cave.

Elsa knew that Ingrid would know instantly that Emma was missing and sure enough there was a flurry of snow and there stood Ingrid and she was extremely angry, but before Ingrid could do anything Elsa used her magic to bind Ingrid's hands at her sides rendering her immobile.

"You have stalked my sister and I for the last time. I hereby bind your powers until you can prove that you won't have any intention of using them for the wrong reasons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Elsa you do." Ingrid knew that she had no choice but to do as Elsa had said, it wasn't like she could use her magic to get away.

David put Ingrid in a cell until Archie could come and evaluate her and then they would release her but keep tabs on her to make sure that she was doing what she was supposed to.

Weeks had passed after Archie had evaluated Ingrid and she had been released and the first thing she did was keep a protective watch over Emma and Elsa as their shadow bodyguard per the request of Regina and Snow White as they had just gotten word that 2 evils had entered town and they feared for the girls lives.

Emma and Elsa were out for a ride through the forest with Regina, Snow and David when a snake slithered into the path of Emma and Elsa, causing Elsa's horse to get spooked and it took off at top speed.

"Hang on Elsa." Emma called out to her frightened sister and took off after her.

Elsa's horse was fast but Moon was faster and Emma caught up to Elsa in no time but she was still a distance away.

"Come on girl we're almost there do you think you can give us a little more speed?"

Moon whinnied in response letting Emma know that she could give more speed so they could catch up with Elsa.

"Let's do it."

Moon surged forward picking up speed and soon they were alongside the other blonde Emma leaned over to grab the reins and just as she did she slipped and fell in front of the scared horse however it did not trample her when Emma looked up she saw that the horse had stopped, Elsa dismounted and went to Emma.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah nothing like a fall to get a spooked horse to stop."

"Oh come on that's not funny Ems are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah just a little bruised but I'll be fine it's not the first time I have fallen from Moon and when I start learning how to jump it won't be the last time I fall, fortunately I've hade enough practice to avoid broken bones and severe damage."

The two of them decided to walk back to give their four legged friends a rest which may not have been a smart idea because it was getting warm and they decided to rest under a tree neither of them noticed the snake near Emma's right hip.


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa was woken by a piercing scream when she turned to look at Emma she saw that her sister had a snake attached to her hip desperately trying to pry it loose.

"Emma hold still." Elsa instructed.

Emma did as she was told and Elsa summoned her powers and touched the snake freezing it then she broke its jaws apart dislodging it from Emma's hip, she was about to throw it away when Emma grabbed it. Elsa saw Emma turn the snake every which way studying it.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that it's not poisonous unfortunately I have never seen this snake before."

Elsa looked at the snake and recognised it and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a snake from Arendelle it's not fatally poisonous, but the bite and the area around it will hurt for a few days it may feel like your skin is burning that's because this snakes fangs are coated in a substance that has a similar feel to acid or fire."

"Great." Emma said sarcastically.

"We should get back now."

Elsa used her magic to lift Emma up onto Moon and they made their way back to the stables then Elsa created a ice creature to carry Emma hoping that the cold would help to soothe the burning sensation.

When they got home Elsa went inside to explain what happened while Emma was still in the arms of the ice creature to keep her comfortable soon the front door flung open which spooked the ice creature causing him to hold Emma closer as if he had protective instincts and they had just kicked in.

"It's ok big guy they're family they just want to help her." Elsa said gently to her creation.

Reluctantly the ice creature let David take Emma from his arms but not before breaking off a piece of ice and placing it on her hip and Emma was whisked inside the house where Regina along with Elsa worked on a salve to use instead of having chunks of ice placed on Emma's hip all the time. A few days later Emma was as right as rain, she could smell Regina cooking and she brushed her hair and ran down the stairs taking two at a time then running all the way to the kitchen skidding to a halt a few millimetres away from smacking her face on the door.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Snow, David and Elsa at the table and Regina at the stove cooking, Emma cleared her throat everyone looked up.

"Ah sleeping beauty has awoken." David said.

"Dad wrong princess, that's Aurora." Emma said with a smile.

Snow smiled at her husband and Emma as she went over and put her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"How's your hip sweetie?"

"It hurts pretty badly the salve only works for a little while the ice helped more and it can be made to last longer, even though Regina did a great job if it could be made to last longer like all the time until it's washed off it would be the ideal salve for burning sensations contracted through Arendelle snake bites."

"Emma it's only the Arendelle grassland/waterland snake that contains this particular poison half the snakes in Arendelle are fatally poisonous and out of the other half only half of them don't have any poison in their bite. The only thing I can't understand is how any of the snakes ended up here in the first place."

Regina took a look at Emma's bite and saw a raw red mark spreading outward and realised that the bite had gotten infected so she made a few tweaks on the salve she made the soothing effects last longer and she added the ability for it to fight infection and applied it to the bite and instantly the redness started to recede and the burning dissipated due to the numbing ability she added solely so Emma could sleep comfortably until her wound had healed which according to Elsa would be another 4 days.

Emma was in a right state when she came home after spending 4 hours at the library and Regina noticed Emma's clothes were messed up one of her shoes was missing, there was a wound seeping blood and her face was covered in dirt and blood and rushed over to her.

"Emma what happened?"

"There was a guy about 6 years older than Elsa and myself and he attacked me."

Regina could tell that there was something that Emma wasn't saying but didn't want to push the traumatised girl.

"Did you recognise him?"

"No I had never seen him before but at the same time he looked slightly familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"He looked a little like Rumplestiltskin."

"Didn't you say that Rumplestiltskin was looking for his son?"

"Yes I told him I'd help him find him after the curse broke."

"Maybe he found his way here instead, maybe it was him."

"But then why would he attack me? I did nothing to him."

"Why don't we ask Rumplestiltskin ok?"

Emma nodded in agreement then went upstairs to change when she came back down Rumplestiltskin was standing next to Regina as soon as the princess was at the bottom of the stirs Rumplestiltskin took both of her hands in his and gently turned her one way then the other as if he were appraising her.

"My sons essence is all over her, he was indeed the one who attacked our dear Emma."

"What are we going to do? We can't let him come after her again."

"I will deal with my son."

Pulling Emma into a gentle hug Rumplestiltskin placed a fatherly kiss onto the top of Emma's head.

"Don't worry Emma he won't hurt you again I promise."

"But why would he attack me in the first place? I never did anything to him."

"It appears that he has it in his mind that if he gets you pregnant then he will take the throne through parenthood, but it doesn't work like that he would have to marry you. But I'm going to make sure he can't get to you at all."

Emma smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

With a wave of his hand Rumplestiltskin disappeared.

"Ok sweetling how about we get you looked over?"

"Do I really have to go to the hospital? I hate it there, I practically spend half my time there."

"You only have to be there long enough to make sure that there isn't any severe injuries."

"Ok then."

After all the necessary tests were done Regina and Emma were in Whales office awaiting the results, Regina whilst worried was sitting calmly where as Emma was digging her nails into her own leg with anxiety clearly showing on her face.

Regina noticing her loves tense posture and the blood pooling on her leg placed a calming hand on Emma's.

"Don't worry dear I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Just then Whale came in.

"Good news the tests came back negative for any STI's and STD's."

"What about the other test what is the result of that one?"

"Regina it is too soon to tell. Right now all you can do is go home and wait."

With that both Emma and Regina left The hospital and went home. 6 weeks passed then it was time for another blood test they were both relieved that it was negative so to celebrate they called up Snow, David and Elsa and told them they were having lunch out at Granny's diner.


	17. Chapter 17

While they were waiting for Snow, David and Elsa to arrive Regina nicked down to Rumplestiltskin's shop and found the perfect ring from the Enchanted Forest then she went back to the diner.

After Snow, David, Elsa, Emma and Regina had finished eating Emma stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Emma my one true love? Will you marry me?"

"Yes my love a thousand times yes."

Regina pulled Emma into a long kiss.

When the two broke for air they were swarmed by well wishers when suddenly someone shouted out.

"We can't let them do this the Evil Queen will destroy the Saviour if we give her half a chance."

Emma got furious, spotted the guy who had called out and lunged for the guy only to be held back by Rumplestiltskin.

"You bastard first you attack me then you verbally attack my future wife who has protected me my whole life. Trust me you do not want to go down this road, you do not want to piss me off Baelfire."

The guy stepped forward with a sick smirk.

"So you know who I am it's a shame you didn't know until after our little encounter."

Rumplestiltskin whispered into Emma's ear.

"Dearie calm down this is a tactic that he is using to bait you into trying to attack him so he can hurt you again but this time claim self defence, don't let him."

"Ok I'm calm."

Rumplestiltskin released Emma and regretted it because as soon as he let go Emma grabbed a steak knife and stabbed Baelfire in the shoulder.

"Now you know how it feels to have a knife slice into your body."

Emma turned and started walking away Baelfire just kept smirking.

"You think that stabbing me will make me afraid of you?"

Emma whirled around her Caribbean blue eyes were shining brightly with her anger.

"Maybe an ice shard pointed at your neck would convince you to be scared."

Emma threatened making an ice shard form.

"You are going to stay away from me, Regina and everyone in this town unless you want me to put this ice shard in your head, your father can deal with you. Rumple I leave your son in your capable hands."

As Rumplestiltskin and Emma passed each other Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad my son couldn't tell you were bluffing."

Emma smiled.

"So am I."

Emma was wrapped up in Regina's arms and she supported the blonde who was shaking.

"Sweetling are you ok? You're trembling."

"Just get me out of here please?"

Regina guided Emma out of the diner with Snow, David and Elsa following as soon as they were out of the diner Elsa flanked Emma's right side feeling Emma's fear of Baelfire.

Once they all got home Regina went to get dinner started but Emma headed up to bed to lie down.

Regina and Elsa went to check on her while Snow took over cooking till Regina got back.

Emma's secret door opened as Elsa and Regina entered the secret room that Emma had discovered and had set up a bed in the dark to deal with things that sacred her as the darkness and small space made her feel safe.

"Hey sis."

"Quickly close the door please."

Soon the three women were plunged into darkness.

"So sweetling what's wrong?"

Emma let out a small chuckle.

"Do either of you know how annoying it is that you both know me so well?"

"Well Ems we have some idea. So what's wrong?"

"It's just the whole thing with Baelfire it's got me rattled and I'm worried that he might try again."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"He will never touch you again. I promise."

2 years had gone by since Emma had stabbed Baelfire when Regina got a call from Rumplestiltskin saying that Baelfire wouldn't be bothering Emma again and both Emma and Elsa were now 20.

Emma and Regina got married a week after and a month later Emma was pregnant which they found out was to be a boy so Emma decided to name him Henry after Regina's father and for some reason Emma, Regina and everyone in Storybrooke had stopped ageing so when Henry turned 10 Emma was still 20 what no one knew was that there was a prophecy that when the saviour and the former evil queen had a child everyone would stop ageing, never die and when the child reached the age of 20 he too would stop ageing.

It was a Friday Emma was catching up on some paperwork for Graham when her cellphone rang.

"Hello Deputy Swan."

"Hi Emma it's Graham."

"Hey Graham what's up?"

"I need your help."

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"Meet me out the front of Rumplestiltskin's shop and I'll explain when you get here."

"Ok I'll be there right away."

With a wave of her hand Emma was engulfed in white smoke and she disappeared, she reappeared next to Graham out the front of the pawn shop.

"What's going on?"

"Rumplestiltskin and his son are inside and I think Rumple's hurt bad."

Emma grabbed the door handle and was about to open it when Graham stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? You can not seriously be thinking about storming in there without a plan."

"I have a plan save Rumplestiltskin and kick Baelfire's ass."

"O...k good plan..."

"Except?"

"Except what if you end up in danger too?"

"That's what you're for, you may be the sheriff but I owe Rumplestiltskin a lot, I have to do this. Just be ready if I need you."

"How will I know if you need me?"

"I'll give you the signal."

"And the signal would be what?"

Suddenly Emma let loose a high pitched whistle that only Graham, herself or wolves and canines could hear. Graham cringed at the shrillness of the sound.

"I think I speak for myself and all dogs and wolves when I say... OW!"

"Well at least you will hear it."

"And so will all wolves and dogs."


	18. Chapter 18

Graham waited outside while Emma went in to try and suss out the situation when a shrill whistle came from inside the store and Graham ran in to see the place was trashed and a trail of blood leading to the back room where an unconscious Baelfire was lying on the ground with Rumplestiltskin standing over him with his cane held in a position, as if daring him to try something then Graham looked around and saw Emma sitting on the couch nursing her right arm and holding her hand to her right cheek she was obviously using her ice magic to stop her cheek from swelling.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Yeah Graham I'm sorry I signalled you, Rumplestiltskin subdued him."

"Unfortunately not before this scum I call a son got a good swing in, it connected with her face which sent her flying into the wall injuring her arm."

"Ok princess lets get you to the hospital."

"No please not again."

Rumple then got an idea.

"Little bird if you will allow me I can try to heal you a bit."

Emma jumped at the chance to avoid the hospital.

Rumple took Emma's arm gently and put a hypodermic needle straight into the injured part of her arm and slowly but surely the pain started to ebb away and the bruise faded.

"Would you like me to fade the bruise on your cheek?"

"Nah that's ok it's not that bad."

Graham dropped Emma off at home then took the Baelfire to the station.

As soon as Emma got in the door she saw Regina standing there with Henry at her side along with Elsa.

"And just where have you been?"

"Why mom how your looks have changed."

"Don't play games with me Emma, I'm angry with you right now."

"What did I do?"

"You forgot to pick up our son."

"Oh my god I am so sorry Graham called me and needed my help and it just took a little longer than I expected I really am sorry."

Just then Elsa noticed the bruise on Emma's face.

"What happened to your face Ems?"

"It's nothing just bumped my face against the perps fist."

Regina inspected the bruise bumping against Emma's arm which wasn't fully healed causing new pain to race up her entire arm making her wince.

"Emma are you ok?" Regina asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"She's lying her arm hurts."

"Shut up Elsa." Emma said glaring at her sister.

Regina moved Emma's jacket sleeve up and inspected the wound.

"And this wound did you just happen to bump into something else?"

"No I have no idea how I got that." Emma said lying through her teeth.

"She's lying again."

"Elsa I swear if you don't shut up..." Emma left the threat open for Elsa's imagination.

"Alright Emma that's it if you are going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one. You're grounded."

"You can't do that."

"And why can't I?"

"Because one I'm your wife and two I'm 20 years old."

"Right now you're acting like a child. Now go to our room and I'll be up to talk to you in a minute."

As Emma thumped up the stairs Regina heard her grumble.

"I hate you so much right now."

"You'll get over it dear."

Elsa laughed.

"My sister is so whipped."

"And you young lady can go to your room too."

"What for?"

"I wasn't doing this to see how much control I have I was serious Emma needs to learn that she can't just go around putting herself in harms way and neither can you so you are grounded too now march upstairs."

"Fine."

Elsa went up the stairs in a much more regal manor than her sister. Regina turned to Henry.

"Oh Henry what am I going to do with those two? I feel like I have 3 children instead of just the one."

"I don't know but I think ma's upset with you treating her this way she's not used to you being stern with her and I think that she was also a little scared too after all she has defended you and I think it hurt her to have you angry with her. Yeah she forgot to pick me up from school but she was doing her job."

"You're right I'll go talk to her."

Regina went into the bedroom to talk to Emma who was curled up on the bed crying hard, the brunette sat down on the bed next to her wife and placed a hand gently on the blonde's arm.

"Emma? Sweetling I am sorry for how I acted downstairs I was just worried, I thought something really bad had happened to you then you came through the door and acted like nothing was wrong, then you lied to me twice, I'm your wife you should tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry I really am."

"I know dear but I want you to understand that you can't go looking for trouble and putting yourself in danger like you do."

"I don't do it on purpose Regina. I don't go looking for trouble or danger but it finds me no matter what I do."

"Ok I'll unground you if you forgive me."

Emma leapt up and wrapped her arms around Regina kissing her as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Now about Elsa I grounded her too."

"Why?"

"She was acting like a child and said you were whipped, should I unground her too or let her stew for a bit?"

"Unground her, she was only having a bit of fun."

Regina laughed and went to tell Elsa she was no longer grounded while Emma got started on a snack for the five of them.

While Regina and Elsa were talking the sound of breaking glass was heard and at first they both thought that Emma had broken a glass until they heard Emma call out in their minds considering it was a new ability she had gotten the day before.

"Regina? Elsa? Can you get down here like now?"

Hurrying down the stairs Regina and Elsa saw a large hooded figure standing in front of Emma. Henry was hiding in the living room, Emma had her hands out in front of her, her ice magic curling around her fingertips ready to use it if she had to.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Emma said confidently even though on the inside she was scared.

Suddenly a flurry of snow entered the house when it cleared there stood Ingrid.

"Leave her alone."

The intruder ignored Ingrid and came closer to Emma but before Emma could use her magic the intruder was frozen solid, Emma walked around the human popsicle and hugged Ingrid.

"Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Henry ran to Emma and hugged her tight.

"Are you ok ma?"

"Yeah I'm ok kid."

"Now all we need to do is find out who they are."


	19. Chapter 19

Ingrid unfroze the intruders head and Elsa's magic surfaced.

"Hans." She spat.

"Queen Elsa what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Now what do you want with my sister?"

"I don't want anything to do with Anna."

"No I didn't mean Anna I mean Emma my real sister."

"The Saviour? She's your sister?"

"Yes now answer me what do you want with her?"

"She is to bear my heir that will get me on the throne instead of my oldest brother."

"You're doing this just so you can be king?"

"Yes."

"That's low even for you. And besides my sister is already married and I'm sure her wife would be glad to kick your ass all the way back to your kingdom."

"You think that just because she's married to the former Evil Queen that that's going to stop me?"

"I know it will or my sister in-law will probably flay you alive she's quite protective. But if you leave now and never return here or to Arendelle your life will be spared."

"I suggest you agree." Said Ingrid.

Hans agreed and was sent back to his land.

"Let's hope that there's no more dramas."

"Well knowing what my sister is like she'll find herself in some new danger."

"HEY! I resent that." Emma cried out clearly offended.

This caused the 3 women to start laughing so Emma took Henry for a walk.

"Ma why do people always try to hurt you?"

"I wish I knew kid."

"Well I know mom and aunt Elsa will be there to help you."

"Yeah I know it too."

"Can we go see Ariel and Eric?"

"Sure but we have to be careful because Ariel will probably be in the water with Eric and some not so nice mermaids came to this world with the curse and I don't know what they might do to two humans like us."

"I understand."

So Emma and Henry went to the beach and Emma signalled Ariel and Eric unfortunately a evil mermaid had followed and was watching from afar and saw the pretty blonde and decided that she'd make a lovely addition to her pod but first she needed to seduce the young woman.

Once Ariel and Eric had left the mermaid came over.

"Hello Emma."

"Do I know you?"

"No but Ariel talks about you a lot."

"What's your name?"

"Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose."

"I want to give you something but you have to come closer to the water for my throwing is not good."

Emma not knowing that anything was wrong went to the waters edge and knelt down suddenly Rose placed her hands on either side of Emma's head and dragged her forward pressing their lips together letting a spell flow through the kiss, the spell would cause Emma to think about Rose every night till she felt compelled to go to meet her then Emma would be ready to join Rose's pod.

That night Emma couldn't stop thinking about Rose so she went for a run to clear her head.

Nights passed with Emma thinking about Rose finally she couldn't take it anymore and went to the ocean where Rose was waiting for her when Emma was close enough Rose grabbed Emma and started to drag her down getting ready to turn her into a mermaid but the water seemed to have become warm and that broke Emma out of her trance and she used her ice magic to freeze the mermaid and swam to the surface suddenly two hands grabbed either one of Emma's first instinct was to fight back but she looked over and saw Ariel and Eric and they took her to shore.

"It was you wasn't it Ariel? You made the wate warm."

"Yes I did I saw what Rose was going to do so I had to break you out of the spell you were under and I knew that making the water colder wouldn't work since cold doesn't bother you anymore so I decided to make the water warmer."

"Thank you."

"Now you just go home and dry off and be with your wife."

"I will bye Ariel, Eric."

After Ariel and Eric left Emma went straight home where Regina was waiting for her.

"Emma what happened to you?"

"Well a mermaid called Rose tried to turn me into a mermaid but thanks to Ariel I got away before I grew a tail."

"Are you sure you're not harmed?"

"I'm ok really Regina I'm fine."

"Ok let's get you dried off and into bed."

Soon Emma was in bed and was snuggled into Regina with a small smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Emma woke to the sight of snow falling for it was winter time she went into Elsa's room.

"Hey Elsa wake up."

"What is it Emma?"

"It's snowing out."

"Yeah so?"

"Well if you're too tired to have a snowball fight I'll just assume that I win by default."

Emma knew that saying she'd win by default would get Elsa up out of bed.

"You just signed your own death certificate baby sister."

The two raced each other outside and built barricades to hide behind.

Elsa had almost won if it weren't for Emma's last shot.

"Ha, yes I am the snowball fight champion."

"Hey champ?"

Emma turned to face Elsa and coped a snowball in the face.

"That was a cheap shot Els."

Emma then got serious.

"Hey Els can I ask you something?""

"Sure what is it?"

"Why do you think I'm always finding myself in trouble? And I want a serious answer."

"In all seriousness I don't know I just think trouble is drawn to some people and not to others."

"Do you think it'll ever stop?"

"Maybe. It's hard to say."

"Did mamma and papa tell you about the time I almost turned myself into a swan?"

"No they didn't."

"Well I was about 5 I think and I did something I did something I shouldn't have anyway mamma and papa grounded me I was in my room sulking and I saw some swans flying passed my window and remembered wishing so hard that I could be a swan so I could be free then my body started to change, Regina chose that moment to come in my room and stopped me from changing and the part of body that had changed reverted back to human."

"So Regina's been there for you a long time huh?"

"Ever since I was born."


	21. Chapter 21

The next day David called his girls into the living room.

"Papa what's wrong?"

"Emma I need you and Elsa to come with me to the centre of town a portal has opened and I need the two of you to make sure that if this person has magic that they are contained until we can make sure they won't harm anyone."

"You can count on us."

"I knew I could."

When the trio reached the portal the person was already through and Elsa instantly recognised them.

"Anna what are you doing here?"

"Elsa I had to see you there's a problem."

"What problem?"

"Hans is on his way here."

"We know he's already been dealt with."

"Well his brothers aren't too happy with what a girl named Emma did so they want revenge, they plan on doing something, what it is I'm not sure."

"Would you like to meet Emma?"

"Yes very much."

Elsa bought Anna over to Emma.

"Anna this is Emma my sister, Ems this is Anna."

"It's nice to meet you Anna."

"You too."

Suddenly Anna was staring at Emma in an odd way which made Emma start to fidget.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked her other sister.

"Has danger and trouble always been attracted to you Emma?"

"I don't know why?"

"Well I can sense that you've had a lot of trouble it may be a spell but I can't be sure."

"A spell that makes me attract trouble I wouldn't be surprised."

"Emma has come to expect these sorts of things it's happened so often."

"Oi!"

"Sorry Ems but you know I'm right."

"I hate you."

"Oh no you don't, you love me."

Emma stormed off in an offended huff, clouds were forming and Elsa could tell that a snow storm was brewing because of Emma.

"Come on Anna we need to track down Emma and make sure that her emotions simmer down before she freezes the whole town."

Elsa took out her cellphone to call Regina and her parents to let them know what was going on.

"What is that?"

"It's called a cellphone it allows me to contact anyone I want to, providing I have their number."

"Well let's go find my sister by default."

"Anna it never ceases to amaze me how you always adopt anyone into the family."

"I know you and I aren't really related but you will always be my sister, so is Emma younger than me?"

"No she's my age but I am older than her by an hour she's very stubborn but she's also very kind and caring she puts others before herself she reminds me a bit of you."

"So is she magical too?"

"She's more powerful than I am she has more powers but she does have my power too, I think aunt Ingrid was adopted or something."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well no one in the Arendelle royal family has powers only Ingrid and I do and I'm not even related to anyone but her and we both have the same powers just like Emma."

"You think she's from Snow White's side of the family?"

"Maybe I'm not sure."

"So what are you gonna do to find out?"

"Simple I'm going to ask her."

"Elsa have you lost your mind do you remember what she did? She nearly tore us apart."

"She's different now she's on the right side."

Suddenly a snow flurry appeared bring Ingrid with it.

"You wanted to see me Elsa?"

"Yes I did. Are you blood related to me and Emma?"

"Yes I am."

"So how did you end up in Arendelle?"

"I'm not really sure I was very young."

Suddenly Henry came running out of nowhere.

"Aunt Elsa you have to come quick it's ma."

"Whats wrong with her Henry?"

"She can't breath properly."

"What exactly happened before she had trouble breathing?"

"Well she was fine she was talking to mom, grandma and grandpa then she just started wheezing like she couldn't get her breath."

"It sounds like syaya spell."

"What's that aunt Ingrid?"

"It's a spell that robs the intended victim of their breath."

"Can it be broken?"

"Yes Emma will need to be isolated to cut the affect of the spell off."

"How will isolating her do that?"

"This particular spell the caster needs to be able to have un-barred access to Emma place a barrier around Emma and the spell can't reach her then Emma will need to swallow a potion made from the blood of 4 blood related family members, that will break the spell completely."

Elsa, Ingrid, Anna and Henry raced back to Emma and together Elsa and Ingrid created a barrier of ice around Emma then with the blood from both of them plus Snow and David the position was finished and Emma drank it and the spell was broken and the barrier was lowered.

"Alright that does it."

"What do you mean Ems?"

"I am going to make sure no more harmful spells are cast on me."

"Emma dear I don't think there is a spell for that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure but this will protect you from harmful spells."

Regina gave Emma a necklace with an infinity symbol on it.

"It may just seem like an infinity symbol but in reality it will protect you from spells cast to harm you."

"Thanks Regina."


	22. Chapter 22

Emma was the happiest she had ever been, months had passed and not one bad thing had happened to her apart from the odd klutz attack but that was just normal for her, Anna had managed to settle into Storybrooke and Emma had been searching for a way to make a permanent gateway to Arendelle for since Elsa was now back with her family Anna had become queen of Arendelle so Emma was trying to find a way for Anna to go back but also so she and Elsa could come and visit her anytime they wanted.

"Hey Emma have you found anything yet?"

"Sorry Anna not yet I've found temporary portals but no permanent gateways to other realms."

Emma groaned and started to rub her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a headache."

Anna came up behind Emma and placed her fingertips on Emma's temples and started to massage them.

"Lean back it'll help."

Emma leaned back her head resting on Anna's stomach as the red head continued to massage Emma's temples.

"How's that?"

"Much better thanks. You know I may just have to stop you from going back to Arendelle and keep your here as my personal masseuse."

Anna let out a slight chuckle.

"It'll be strange going back without Elsa."

"Yeah well up until I was 16 I didn't even know I had a twin sister."

"She deserves to be with her true family."

"Anna you may not be blood related to Elsa but blood does not a true family make a true family is made up of the people who love you and who you love in return so even though you are not related by blood you are still sisters and nothing will ever change that."

"Do you think you could think of me as your sister too one day?"

Emma let out a small chuckle.

"Anna I already do, I knew that if you ever found your way to Storybrooke that you and Elsa were an all or nothing deal, and I wouldn't have it any other way because instead of one sister I gained two."

"Really?"

Emma replied by wrapping Anna in a hug and held her close.

Suddenly a snow flurry appeared and there stood Elsa.

"Hey it's snow storm Elsa." Emma said jokingly earning a glare from Elsa.

"Elsa I didn't know you could do that."

"Ingrid taught me how speaking of which Emma Ingrid wants to see you so she can teach you as well."

"But I know how to teleport isn't it the same thing only with snow instead of smoke?"

"According to her no."

"Then I'd better go. Try not to make another snow storm inside snow storm Elsa."

Elsa conjured up a snowball and aimed it at Emma but Emma saw it coming.

"I'm gone!" Emma said as she ran for the door escaping Elsa's snowball.

"I'm going to kill her one day."

"Elsa she's our sister it's kind of her job to annoy you and besides I just gained her as a sister I don't want to lose her so soon."

"Okay, okay I won't kill her I'll just make her regret being an annoyance."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since Emma and I bonded years ago."

Meanwhile Ingrid was teaching Emma how to teleport the same way Elsa had but for some reason Emma couldn't do it.

"I can't do it Ingrid."

"Emma you have to focus."

"I am focusing. I'm telling you I can't do it."

"Emma you're getting upset take a deep breath close your eyes and picture the snow swirling around you to transport you to where you want to go."

Emma did as she was told and one minute she was standing in front of Ingrid then the next she was 20 feet away.

"Emma open your eyes."

Emma's eyes opened and she smiled.

"I did it. But how?"

"You had to calm down and clear your mind that's what allowed you to do it."

"Thank you."

Emma hugged Ingrid.

"Emma there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have to leave for a long while so I won't be able to help against Hans' brothers when they come."

"I'm sure with Elsa and Regina beside me I'll be fine while you're gone."

"I could try and change me plans."

"No go I don't want to interrupt your plans I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am go on."

Ingrid left to take care of her plans and a few days passed when 11 men came through a portal.

Emma was walking Pongo for Archie when she saw the portal.

"What is this grand portal station?"

Emma took out her cell and called her dad.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Mamma? What are you doing with papa's phone?"

"He left it on the kitchen counter."

"Yeah that sounds like him alright."

Both Emma and Snow shared a laugh at David's expense.

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Probably at Granny's."

"Thanks mamma."

After hanging up Emma went to Granny's where she saw her dad ordering a coffee.

"Emma what are you doing here? Are you alright? Is it your sisters?"

"Papa calm down I'm fine and so are Elsa and Anna I just came to let you know that there are now 11 men in town and that you left your phone on the counter at home."

"So that's where it is. These men do you have any idea who they might be?"

"I'm not really sure but I can ask Elsa and Anna."

"You do that honey and I'll go get my cellphone."

Emma let out a chuckle.

"Just don't put it somewhere and forget it again."

"Get going you little devil."

Emma left and when she was out of David's sight she came face to face with the newcomers.

"Who are you?"

The one in the front drew his sword and Emma's ice magic reached her fingers ready to be used.

"Look I don't want any trouble but I will fight you if I have to."


	23. Chapter 23

"You will pay for what you did to our brother."

"He wanted me to give him an heir so he could be king instead of you and it didn't matter to him that I just happen to be married already."

The oldest prince sheathed his sword.

"I am sorry princess we did not know this for he told us that he had asked for your hand and you threatened to kill him."

"Well I have two witnesses that will say differently."

The oldest prince knelt before Emma and bowed his head."

"Please forgive us your highness."

"You don't need to be forgiven because you were mislead by Hans. However if it will make you feel better than I forgive you."

When the prince rose he took Emma's hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Thank you princess."

"You may call me Emma."

After meeting Emma's family the princes bid their new friends goodbye and went back to their land to deal with Hans.

A few days later a letter came through a portal for Emma and Elsa.

"Emma what's the letter say?"

"Dear Princess.

You will be pleased to know that Hans is no longer going to bother you again, he is in the dungeon and shall not be getting out as our father decreed and queen Elsa you have our sincerest apologies for what Hans tried to do in Arendelle to you and your sister Anna.

Yours faithfully the 11 princes of the Southern Isles."

"Well maybe now we can have a relatively normal life."

As weeks passed Emma and Elsa were out in the forest Emma was riding her unicorn she was teaching Anna some new tricks while Elsa watched a huge tree had fallen during a storm Anna's horse stopped and Anna watched in awe as Emma and Moon soared over the tree landing gracefully on the other side.

"Come on Anna."

"I can't Emma Enchanta won't move."

Emma leant down and whispered in Moon's ear.

"Hey girl do you think you can have a word with Enchanta?"

Moon whinnied and nodded her head and then started neighing at Enchanta who neither back and took Anna over the tree.

"How did you get her to do that?"

"It wasn't me really it was Moon I just asked her for her help. Watch this."

Emma sent Moon into a gallop straight for a low hanging branch and the closer Emma got the more worried Anna became that Emma was going to get hit by it then suddenly Emma was standing on Moon's back and grabbed the branch swinging around it a few times before coming to perch on top.

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't that was my first try at it."

"Emma that is very dangerous."

Emma dropped from the tree landing on her feet.

"Where'd you come from Regina?"

"Never mind that. What on earth were you thinking doing a trick like that without training it first?"

"One it wasn't a trick it was a stealth move when being chased by people that wish you harm and two I wasn't thinking I was trusting Moon to make sure I am kept safe."

Regina was confused about Emma's second reason.

"What I mean is I trust Moon with my safety if she thinks something is too dangerous for me she won't obey me but if she thinks I can do it successfully she listens."

"Fine I'll let it go this time but next time you decide to pull a stunt like that train it first."

"Ok I will I promise."

"Anyway your parents sent me to come and get the three of you."

Once the horses were taken care of Emma, Elsa and Anna followed Regina to the house where Snow and David were waiting for them.

"Mamma? Papa? What's going on?"

Snow stepped forward.

"Girls we have some news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Elsa, Emma your mother and I have decided to adopt Anna as one of the family and you're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Are you saying that your pregnant mamma?"

"Yes Elsa that's exactly what we're saying."

Elsa and Anna hugged Snow and David while Emma just stood there and looked even more pale than normal.

"Emma sweetheart are you ok?"

"What does this mean for me and Elsa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this new baby a replacement because it won't have powers and is that why you adopted Anna so you could have two non magical children?"

"Emma where is this coming from?"

"Just answer me."

"Emma just because we adopted Anna and are having another child does not mean that we are replacing you or Elsa. Now where is this coming from?"

"It's just back home a lot of children that were born with magic were replaced when a non magical child was born."

Snow went over to Emma and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Emma no matter what happenes whether we have one or ten more children your father and I will always want you and Elsa never forget that."

"I won't."

9 months later Snow gave birth to a little boy called Neal and he grew into a handsome prince alongside Henry even though Henry was older than his uncle and everyone was happy even though Emma occasionally klutzes out.

The end.


End file.
